


Get What You Paid For

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Danvid Disasters [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Carnival, Character Death, Dadvid moments, Death Threats, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Knifeplay, Not really knifeplay but Daniel plays with a knife on David, Oh Daniel you fucking creep, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, This fic takes place after arrival of the torso takers, You know me and my dark shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: I was playing Cards Against Humanity and got this card saying. "Wanting a wiener and getting raped" and the winning card was “You Get What You Paid For”. Thus decided to write a danvid fic about exactly this.





	Get What You Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year or so since I last wrote Danvid. I finally caught up and am now inspired to get back to writing a few Danvid fics. Buckle up Buttercup. Here we go!

Happy chatter and excited elations filled the broken-down bus as it drove out of Camp Campbell. A flyer was found in the mailbox about the small town nearby hosting a carnival and both David and Gwen decided it would be a fun treat for the kids.

“I’m going to play that game where you knock all the bottles down and win a giant stuffed animal!” Nikki exclaimed enthusiastically to Neil and Max sitting beside her. 

“With the right calculations it should be easy to knock them all down. It’s basic math and science.” Neil said. 

“Not uh, it’s about strength and force which I got!” She flexed.

“I could probably win more stuffed animals than you, Nikki.”

“You wanna bet, Neil?” Nikki challenged. Her eyes narrowed at the taller of the trio. She puffed up her chest. “I’m a wiz at those games!”

“While you guys are wasting your fucking time with that shit, I’m going to eat nothing but junk. It’s been a long time since I actually ate something that tasted good.” Max chimed in.

“Now Max, that wasn’t very nice!” David overheard the camper’s conversation. He glanced over at the trio. “Our quartermaster works very hard to cook the food he makes us.”

“Yeah and most of the time you can’t eat that shit!” Max retorted.

David gasped. “Max! How could you say something so mean right in front of Quartermaster!” He pointed to the weird old man with a hook driving the bus.

Quartermaster looked over at Max with his usual blank expression then huffed and continued focusing on the road.

“Sooo~ what are you going to do when we get to the carnival, David?” Nikki asked.

“Well Nikki, I have been craving a big ol’ juicy wiener!” He smiled proudly.

Max started busting out laughing which caused the other kids to join in and even Gwen.

Max pointed at David and laughed hysterically. “I always pegged you for a wiener man, David! Now I know it’s true! Ah hahahahaa!”

David just blinked at them, confused about what was so funny. “I don’t understand what is so funny. I love carnival wieners!”

“Oh, I’m sure you do, David!” Max laughed harder, tears in his eyes.

“Eh, they’re not all that great.” Harrison spoke up. “They taste cheap.”

“That’s because they are cheap.” Said Gwen

“Well, you get what you pay for, I guess.”

David continued to look confused at the kids. His cheeks reddened from embarrassment. He shrunk back a little in his seat and ducked his head down. 

“Relax, David. They’re just having a bit of fun.” Gwen comforted the ginger.

“Oh, I know, Gwen.” David offered her a smile and shrugged off the laughter aimed towards him. He wouldn’t let it get to him.

The laughter died down once the carnival came into view. All the kids rushed to the side of the bus where they could better see the approaching festival. The old vehicle pulled into the parking lot and squeaked to a stop. David exited the vehicle and approached the ticket booth to buy wristbands for the kids. It was a bit expensive but thankfully they found another one of Mr. Campbell’s secret stashes. After he got the wristbands, he returned to the bus with his signature smile plastered on his face.

“Okay, kiddos, I have the wristbands so you can go on whatever ride you want as many times as you want!” He beamed as the kids cheered.

The campers made towards the exit. Gwen handed each camper $20 for food and games and collected their wristband from David and got off the bus.

“Meet back here in three hours!” Gwen shouted as the kids ran for the fair.

“It does my heart good to see them so happy!” David exhaled cheerfully. He watched them like a proud parent.

Gwen rolled her eyes but smiled at her co-counselor. “You’re a sap, David.” She said as she exited out of the bus.

David followed her before informing the quartermaster of the time they’d return. He just stared at him before he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The ginger walked alongside his co-worker as they entered the fair. It was busy as was expected. The area was crowded with people getting in line for rides, huddling over games or sitting in the food area eating their fatty but delicious treats. David’s eyes scanned the area looking for the hot dog tent. He found it and turned to that direction when Gwen asked, “Want to go on some rides?”

David glanced back at her and smiled. “Why sure, Gwen!”

She smiled back then elbowed his chest. “You can get your wiener afterwards.” She joked.

He smiled a little sheepishly but followed her towards the nearest ride which was the Scrambler. They got in line and found Ered, Nikki, Neil and Max in line for it.

“Hey David! This isn’t the line to the wiener stand!” Max shouted when he noticed the ginger in line. “I thought you wanted a big juicy wiener in your mouth.” Max mocked when he noticed them in line.

A light blush flushed on his cheeks when the people in line turned towards him. A few people in line gawked awkwardly while some of the men stared at David with a big grin and winked at him, causing him to fluster.

“I-I’m getting it after this ride.” David replied. He glanced around at the people still peering at him. 

“A hot dog!” Gwen shouted at the men still gaping at David. “He means a hot dog! Not what you fucks are thinking!”

“Oh, I’ll give him a hot dog.” A big buff man said while eyeing David.

David’s cheeks to his ears were red.

Gwen quickly shielded David. “Hey, hey, no!” She glared at the guy.

The man frowned and backed away, returning his attention to the ride.

Max laughed as he observed the whole ordeal. “Anyways David, this ride might be too scary for you. I think that one is more your style.” He pointed at the kiddie roller coaster shaped like a caterpillar with a big goofy grin on its face. “It even looks like you!”

The other kids in line laughed at the joke. Gwen stood up for him like before. David tried not to let it get to him. He knew he was Max’s favorite to target. 

Max continued to rag on David until it was his turn to go on the ride. 

“I don’t know what is with that little shit. He’s really on you today.” Gwen huffed. “We should’ve left him on the bus.” She sighed. “He probably would’ve escaped regardless.” She mumbled something to herself. 

The ginger smiled softly to her. “It’s okay, Gwen. I’m used to Max picking on me. I’ll get him to open up and like me.”

Gwen snorted. “Yeah, good luck with that.” 

“I know he will.” David said more to himself. He believed he could. 

David and Gwen were next on the ride. They sat together and ended up smashing into each other when the ride started moving rapidly. They laughed and screamed with the other riders enjoying their minute of movement. When the ride was over Gwen pulled David towards the next one. 

They spent the next hour riding together. David knew Gwen was trying to cheer him up, but it was unnecessary. He was fine. He was in a good mood and was enjoying his time with Gwen and even some of the other campers that were in line with them. Finally, the campers all went their own ways and even Gwen found a cute boy hitting on her leaving David alone. It was finally time to get his hot dog. 

He walked past the rides over to the food tents. He saw the hot dog tent had a line and got in it. He stood patiently and scanned around the area. His emerald eyes lifted to those on rides then continued skimming the area. He glanced over at the games and easily spotted the trio. Max, Nikki and Neil were all huddled around the bottle game they mentioned previously. He watched as Nikki and Neil competed and Max watching with a smile on his face. A smile grew on his own lips. It was a rare sight to see the grumpy child genuinely happy. It wasn’t often but when David saw him smile it filled his heart with happiness.

“Next!”

David pulled his attention back to the present. He walked up to the counter.

“Hello, I would like one wiener please!” David said happily and placed his money on the counter.

“Oh, hello~ David.”

David froze. He hadn’t been paying attention before but now he realized he should’ve. Before him was crazy cult Daniel wearing a red, blue and yellow striped shirt with an almost bucket-shaped hat on his head with matching his attire. It was almost comical which stretched across his cheeks. His eyes wide and icy cold.

“D-daniel” David stammered. 

Daniel’s large grin only grew, and his head tilted to the side with the sound of his neck creaking. “I was wondering when you would come.”

“When I would come?” David took a step back. “What are you talking about?”

Daniel laughed and shook his head. “Of course, I wouldn’t expect you to piece it together. You are a simple-minded fool.” His head tilted to the other side rapidly. “But you sure are cute when you’re confused.” His demeanor darkened. “And afraid.”

David’s brows knitted. He took another step back. 

Daniel’s smile grew. “Say David, is Max around?”

The auburn-haired man’s eyes grew. He kept his gaze on the creepy cultist and tried not to glance in the direction of the small boy. 

“No...no he’s not.”

Daniel chuckled. “You’re a terrible liar, Davey~ I know for a fact you didn’t come here alone. Not with this being the perfect opportunity to bring the kids...and Max.”

“Hey buddy, are you going to order something or not?” A customer snapped behind David. “I don’t care if you people know each other! I want my wiener!”

Daniel turned his attention to the man behind David. His smile growing more eerily as his eyes widened. David took the opportunity to run. 

Daniel grabbed the customer, yanked him over the counter and threw him into the fryer, smiling at the agonizing scream before he jumped after David. 

The ginger zig zagged through the crowd, trying to evade the cultist. David would’ve easily outran the cultist had it not been for the people everywhere creating barriers and blocking paths. He ran out of the crowded area and ducked behind the haunted house. He panted uncontrollably. His lungs clawing out of his throat to grasp the oxygen it needed. He peeked over and searched for any sign of the blond. Emerald eyes flickered for the primal color striped shirt accompanied by blond hair and pale skin but saw nothing. He let out a breath and reached into his back pocket. He needed to get his phone and warn Gwen of Daniel’s return. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. 

“I need to warn Gwen!” David said to himself. 

“Oh, I don’t think you need to warn anyone, David.” He felt a blade to his back and that voice husk against his ear. 

David gasped and froze upon the blade and hand wrapped around his neck. The hand massaging against his Adam’s apple and caressing along his windpipe, daring him. Tension flooded through David’s muscles as Daniel pressed against his back. The knife slowly grazing along his spine. David whimpered as the sharp blade gently caressed his back until it reached the nape of his neck. The blade piercing into his yellow handkerchief, the tip of the blade, slowly twirling, just barely digging in his skin, holding his cervical vertebrae hostage.

“What is it you want?” David panicked. The hand caressing his throat did nothing to comfort him.

“Oh, I just wanted to know where your favorite camper is, David. You know I still can’t seem to understand what it is about Max that makes him your favorite.”

“T-They’re all my favorite.” replied David.

Daniel let out a short chortle. “You can tell yourself that all you want. The reality is Max, for whatever reason, is the one you treasure the most. Even when he is nothing short of cruel towards you.”

“That’s not true.” David denied. “Max is-”

“Oh, _come on_, David.” Daniel pressed his lips against the shell of his ear. “You failed to notice anything I did until Max put himself in the sauna. You jumped after me when I was going to slice open his little neck and drain him of all his blood.” His voice became hushed, almost aroused against his reddened ear. The blade slowly followed around the curve of his throat until it reached just below the hand on his Adam’s Apple. “However, you, David, have such a pretty neck.” Daniel pressed his nose into David’s hair and inhaled. “I’d love to put a rope around it and watch that cute face of yours struggle for air. See your pretty eyes bug out and those lips turn blue.”

David whimpered. His body was trembling in fear. He was trying to think of a way out of this situation, but his body was paralyzed in fear with his throat threatened in two ways. 

“I-Is that what you’re going to do to me?” David asked barely audible.

“Well, my original plan had been to lure you and Max here so I could resume and finish what I started a few weeks ago—which, by the way, I managed to dig myself out of the bunker in case you were wondering—capture you both and gut your little camper in front of you. But now~” He purred and nibbled on David’s ear lobe. “I’ve got other plans for you.” He breathed.

David panicked when Daniel pressed something hard against his lower back side. He yelped and elbowed Daniel in the gut. Daniel let out an “oof”. The blade grazed across the side of David’s neck, slicing into the skin but not deep enough to worry but enough to draw a line of blood. The auburn-haired man cried and clung to his neck where the injury was made, applying pressure to stop the red liquid. He took advantage of Daniel’s situation and punched him in the throat before he quickly ran. Daniel wheezed and glowered after David running into the haunted house.

The haunted house was a mistake. David blindly ran inside the ride disregarding the crew member yelling at him in a desperate attempt to escape Daniel. He ran over the conveyor belt, passed the kids inside the slow vehicles, causing them to scream in terror for his sudden appearance. Of course, they had no idea he was real and not part of the attraction. David ran out of the haunted house concept and into a graveyard scenario. It was dark with blacklights and strobe lights in the distance. He ran halfway through the fake cemetery until he was terrorized by a mechanical corpse popping out of the ground. He screamed and tripped over the plastic tombstone and fell back into the makeshift graveyard. He cried out and went to cling to his throat but froze when Daniel stood over him. He squealed and tried to scurry away, but Daniel grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him back. 

“You picked a great place to try to hide from me, David!” Daniel laughed. “No one will be able to tell if we’re part of the attract or tell what screams are fake and which are yours.”

That caused David to scream and persist in escaping the deranged cultist. He kicked Daniel’s hands away and scrambled to his feet, barely managing to get away. He tripped over a fake skeleton hand then tumbled over another tombstone. Daniel grabbed him by the waist, locking his arms around his thin waist then tackled him onto the fake dirt like a football player. The hard impact caused the auburn-haired male to temporarily freeze and cry out in pain.

Daniel straddled his hips, fighting against the ginger trying to throw him off like an untamed stallion. 

“Let go of me!” David demanded as he wormed against Daniel’s strong embrace. 

“Why are you trying to fight me, Davey?” The blond tilted to the side, neck joints popping from the unnatural angle. His signature smile growing with each second he peered down out the struggling ginger. He pulled out his dagger and jammed it into David’s open palm, piercing through the flesh and into the ground below. David screamed. Blood flowed out of the skin, dripping in every direction.

“Even in this lighting it’s such a befitting color on you, David.” Daniel sighed dreamily. 

The blond began unbuttoning the ginger’s shorts.

“D-Daniel, stop this please!” David cried. His green eyes filled with tears spilling out from the current agony. They were wide with fear and begged the icy blues lingering into his. They were just staring at him, like a person peering through the window of someone’s home. Watching; observing. There was no life in them. Not one from a corpse but from a monster with ill intent.

“I have no intention of stopping, David.” Daniel said as he removed David’s shorts.

“W-why? Why are you doing this?”

Daniel’s head crooked the other way. “I already told you, David. I am going to finish what I started when I impersonated you, but I want to break you before we go find Max. Show him all the trouble he has caused you. He probably won’t feel anything towards you-” He removed David’s boxers. David’s face flustered at his lower body being exposed. Not much could be seen with the lighting in the ride but feeling the draft from the ride made him feel utterly displayed for the man above. “-he’s a cold-hearted kid who doesn’t care about you.”

“T-That’s not true! He came to save me when you tied me in the bunker!” David protested. He tried to fight off the man straddling him, but any movement sent a wave of pain from his bleeding palm to his brain causing him to still.

Daniel laughed. “He’s smart unlike you. He knew he was only a kid and the best bet to save his skin was to free you. Now then-” He unzipped the front of his white pants. He pulled out his erect dick, twitching at the sight of blood and growing from the beautiful ginger with fearful eyes. “-let’s begin, shall we?”

David shook his head frantically. “Daniel, please no! There are kids on this ride-”

“-I already told you, Davey.” The blond cut him off. “No one will decipher if your screams are real or not and with this lighting no one will see us.” He started laughing menacingly. “We’re in plain sight and no one can save you!” 

He spread David’s legs apart. He reached over to his bleeding hand, dipping his fingers in the oozing blood, purposely applying pressure to make the ginger cry out then coated himself with the blood as a terrible substitute for lube. He positioned himself then pushed through the tiny entrance. He shoved his way through every crevice of muscles fighting against him. David was incredibly hot, tight, untouched and so utterly pleasing. It was almost overwhelming. His screams were lost within the attraction’s fabricated ones. It would’ve been nice to hear his but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He shoved himself all the way through until his pubs touched the smooth cheeks of David’s ass. He moaned in ecstasy. His eyes almost completely closing at the snug feeling of David. He lingered for a moment before he began to move. His movements were swift and sharp like the blade still pierced in David’s hand. He moved fast like he was trying to cut through David’s insides. He could scarcely hear David’s pain through the commotion, but his distressed face allowed his imagination to hear them. 

David’s tears were hot as they slid down his heated cheeks. The area around him was nothing but heat causing sweat to pour out of his body akin to water out of a spigot. The heat from the lights, the machines and Daniel thrusting in him was causing sweat to act like stepping into a rainstorm and become instantly drenched. He felt like he was suffocating from the stuffy and musty air. 

Misery stretched him apart in different directions. Raw pain emerged from where Daniel was fucking him, pushing through the muscles in a place not meant to be discovered in such a way. His lower body was splitting apart with thick blood oozing out and leaving with each violent thrust, trickling down the sides of his inner thighs. The stinging sensation from the blade penetrating his flesh burned with each nerve triggered. Each movement or twitch caused a wave of fire to pulse through his nerves like a ripple effect growing excruciating with each throb. 

He cried in pain multiple times, but it was lost within the ride’s sound. He half wished the riders would notice they weren’t part of the attraction but as Daniel stated they were lost in the dark lights. At the same time, he was glad he couldn’t be seen like this. It was humiliating in every sense of the word.

He made the mistake of glancing up to see Daniel smiling triumphantly down at him like he had just won the ultimate prize. It made David sick and utterly repulsive. He also felt weak, useless and pathetic— a feeling not foreign to him.

“Just look at you.” Daniel sneered. “You are absolutely stunning, Davey. I can’t wait to see the look on Max’s face when he sees how broken you are.” He laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to break him also.”

Something ignited inside David. Like someone had wandered into the cold darkness of his being and leaned down to blow on the embers still flickering with life. The embers sparked back into a roaring fire ready to fight and burn everything in its path.

David bit his lip and braced himself for the pain to come. With his free arm he reached over and tore out the blade from his flesh. He screamed in agony, his hand burning with wild fresh agony, but he fought through the fog of ail and swung the blade in front of him, slashing into Daniel’s chest. The blond yelped put from surprise and sudden anguish inflicted upon his flesh. David slammed his head against Daniel’s temporarily stunning both. He punched Daniel in the face with his bleeding hand, crying out from the inflict. The move wasn’t smart, and the impact caused another rupture gut. Daniel let out another cry and tumble backwards. He smacked against an animatronic, head hitting against the sharp machine part. He grunted in pain then looked at David angrily. Eyes narrowing in slits. 

“Oh David, you just made a grave mistake.”

He moved to get up but one of the cables from the machine wrapped around his throat and as it was reeling in to go up, it was tightening with each second. Daniel panicked and tried to break free from it but once the machine jerked up in a hasty motion Daniel’s neck snapped and he fell motionless against it.

David stared at Daniel’s corpse in utter shock. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from how traumatizing it had been to see someone die in front of his face. He let out an ear shattering scream before he scurried away until his back slammed against a tombstone. He quickly pulled up his boxers and shorts then fastened them back to their original state. He scrambled up to his feet, hissing at the pain in his lower body. His legs were like Jell-O and tripped but he scrambled back up onto his feet and ran out of the haunted house and away from Daniel’s body.

* * *

David walked out of the infirmary tent with his hand bandaged. The nurses told him he needed to get to a hospital for stitches. They also wrapped a gauze bandage around his neck from Daniel’s cut, but the ginger hid it beneath the yellow bandana already around his neck. He didn’t tell them what happened in his lower regions or report Daniel’s death. After he ran out of the haunted house, he went straight to the bathroom to clean himself up. Not without a long hysterical cry and panic then released his stomach contents. 

Now he was slightly calmer—well by calmer more like lifeless. He’d lost all desire to be at the carnival and went straight for the bus to wait for everyone. Naturally he was the first one there. Quartermaster had left the bus and was who the fuck knows where. He stood beside the door and lost himself in thoughts. 

An hour and a half passed and slowly he started seeing his campers make their way towards the bus. He put on his mask and greeted everyone warmly as they approached him. They all had big smiles on their faces, chatting excitedly and laughing from events earlier in the day. Some of the kids had souvenirs while others had the leftover food in their hands. 

David didn’t have to force himself to smile seeing that. It warmed his heart and lifted his spirits if only for a moment.

Quartermaster returned from wherever and unlocked the bus for the early kids. 

“I’m telling you I **_saw_** him!” Preston shouted at Narris and Harrison as they approached the bus.

“Pffft, yea right!” Narris scoffed. “You saying you saw him is like saying the Alliance and Horde will finally end the war with each other on Azeroth.” 

“I don’t know what that **_means _**but I’m telling you it was really him!” Preston shouted again dramatically.

“I saw him too!” Space Kid chimed in.

“What are you kids talking about?” David asked, portraying his usual performance.

“Well, apparently, Preston and Space Kid saw crazy cult Daniel around the food area.” Nurf informed. “Dolph and I went to investigate but saw nothing. Obviously, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” 

“I did see him!” Space Kid insisted

“I did too!” Preston added.

David bit his lip but said nothing as the campers passed by him and into the bus. Thankfully, they didn’t notice his contorted expression or the whimper that slipped from his throat.

Gwen came into view next. She had a giant grin on her face with a tint of red to her cheeks. Judging by the way she was glued to her phone it appeared she got the cute guy’s number.

Gwen looked up and saw David, giving him a big smile but it faltered when she noticed his hand wrapped in bandages. “What happened to your hand, David?” She asked. Her violet eyes returning to David’s face.

The ginger placed the mask back on his face and smiled in a sheepish manner. “Oh, that? I just… burnt my hand.”

“From what?”

“I, uh, the hot dog. Yeah, the hot dog was too hot when they gave it to me.” David lied, hoping it was convincing enough.

Gwen stared at him. Her eyes flickering between the injured hand to David’s face. She studied him for a moment. Trying to decipher whether he was telling the truth or not. It was hard to decide since little things really did injury David. However, she noticed something was off in his eyes. He could wear the mask all he wanted but he couldn’t hide his eyes. The light that always shone brightly was gone.

“Are you okay?” Gwen decided to ask instead.

He offered her another smile this one a little more genuine. “Yeah...I-I’m fine. I just need to go get it checked out at the hospital when we get back to camp.”

“Do you want me to go with you? I think Quartermaster and Campbell can handle the kids...hopefully.”

“Thanks Gwen but I’ll be okay.” He attempted to reassure her with another small smile.

She gave him a look then brought him in for a quick but firm hug. “Let me know if you change your mind...or something.”

“Thank you, Gwen.” He nearly whispered as he hugged back.

Gwen broke the hug and gave him a smile before she climbed onto the bus. David looked to the floor feeling guilty about the lies he told his co-counselor. He knew that she knew something was off. They’d grown close to notice little things about the other.

“Whoa, what the fuck happened to your hand?”

Max’s voice caught the counselor’s attention. He looked back to see the final campers coming into view. The troublesome trio were the very last to approach. Nikki had a huge stuffed bear and cotton candy in her arms while Neil had nothing. He was glaring at Nikki and arguing with her. Max walked beside them laughing at something they said with a bag of popcorn and stuffed animal flower with red petals.

“Whooooa, David! Did you punch through some glass? Or beat up someone so hard you broke your hand?” Nikki asked, eagerly.

“Nikki, he wouldn’t get a bandage for a broken hand. It would be in a cast.” Neil said to his teal haired friend.

“He probably got it for punching a stuffed animal.” Max laughed. He looked up at David. “Hey David, did you get your juicy wiener?” He mocked.

“Yeah…” David’s eyes cast to the ground. “Yeah, Max, I got it.” He couldn’t help the despair that escaped his throat.

“From the look on David’s face it looked like a pretty disappointing hot dog.” Nikki noted.

“It’s a hot dog from a crappy fair. Of course, it’s going to be disappointing.” Neil replied. “But you get what you paid for.”

The kids laughed as they passed by him on the bus. Once they were on, David followed behind and took the seat in the front. He bit his lip and whimpered slightly as he sat down on the hard seat. He looked away towards the window so no one would see the tears threatening to fall.

They returned to Camp Campbell and as soon as the bus opened the kids dashed out to put their stuff in their tents with Gwen and Quartermaster following behind. David was the last one off the bus. He stepped off, whimpering a little at the pain still flourishing in his lower body. He walked towards the counselor cabin to get the keys for the “campmobile”. Once he retrieved them, he got in the station wagon and left for the hospital.

David returned a few hours later. He got the stitches on his hand which now resided inside a splint. They looked at the cut on his neck which thankfully wasn’t deep at all. They did examine his lower regions when he told them he was raped. They asked if he wanted to do a rape kit or report it, but he refused. His rapist was dead and just wanted to recover and move on.

It was night now. He’d missed dinner and the night hike he’d been anticipating. He sighed sadly and walked towards the counselor cabin, ready to curl up in his bed and cry over everything that happened.

He entered the cabin and found Gwen nowhere to be found. He didn’t question it. She sometimes left at night to write by the lakeside. He sighed and glanced over at his bed and blinked when he noticed something on it. He walked closer and found a stuffed animal flower with a big happy face with red petals around its head. David found himself smiling and noticed a note underneath it. He picked up the note and read it.

David looked back at the flower smiling brightly at him. The coldness instilled from within melted and a comforting warmth flickered to life. Max had won him this flower toy.

David smiled fully for the first time since what happened and hugged the soft toy. “Thank you, Max.”

Daniel was wrong. Max did care about him.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG. I swear I cannot write short one-shots. Dammit me for having things to say.
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend Mr_Teapot for igniting the Danvid train back in me. If you like my dark Danvid shit you should check out her fic The Man Who Dreamt of Blackened Sheep. She also loves dark shit and writing it :D
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632415/chapters/28783725


End file.
